


Your Mouth is Sinful

by wolfie_slays



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Age Difference, Blow Jobs, Coming In Pants, Face-Fucking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 14:41:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16578461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfie_slays/pseuds/wolfie_slays
Summary: Anon asked: W O W. You don't even give us nsfw Rom Howney. R U D ESo I obliged, and wrote some face fucking :)





	Your Mouth is Sinful

“Hey, Rob.” Tom smiled as the door to the trailer banged open. 

“Hey, honey.” Rob sighed, a tired smile gracing his features in return. “Everything okay?”

“Yeah.” Tom nodded. “I haven’t done much. I managed to get your sheets and stuff laundered after the last cleaning company fucked it up, but that’s about it.”

“Thanks.” Robert grinned. “But you’re not my housewife, I’m not expecting to come back and you to have cleaned and have dinner on the table.”

Robert shrugged out of his jacket, dropping it on the floor, before collapsing on the small sofa with a contented sigh.

“I’m not sure.” Tom said playfully, picking up Robert’s jacket and hanging it on the back of the door. “I think I’d look good in a fifties dress and heels getup.”

“Not disagreeing with that.” Robert chuckled. “Stop tidying, get down here. I want to cuddle.”

“Yes, sir.” Tom giggled, wandering over to straddle Robert’s lax body. “That alright for you?”

“Fabulous view.” Robert grinned, sliding calloused hands up under the younger man’s shirt. “I’m a fifty-year-old man and you get me hot without even taking your shirt off. How do you do that?”

“It’s all part of my irresistible charm, darling.” Tom smirked playfully, grinding his hips down slightly. “Jeez, you’re actually hard.”

“Evans and I filmed a pretty intense fight scene this morning.” Robert groaned, hips twitching as Tom started to grind down harder. “The adrenaline, I’ve been riled up all day.”

“Poor baby.” Tom cooed teasingly, earning a slap on his inner thigh. “Do you want me to blow you?”

“Yeah, that’d be- _yeah_ -that’d be great, babe, yeah.” Robert panted, and Tom was sliding down immediately, mouthing hot and wet over the material of Robert’s jeans. “Fuck, the mouth on you.”

Tom hummed as he kept nosing over the bulge in Robert’s jeans, before making eye contact with the older man and dragging his zipper down with his teeth. Robert groaned, pupils blown wide with lust as Tom quickly fiddled with the button and yanked his jeans and boxers down far enough to lick a hot stripe down the length of Robert’s cock. 

“C’mon babe, please.” Robert groaned as Tom licked around the head, lapping up the precome that had spilled there. “Stop teasing.”

“You love when I tease.” Tom smiled prettily, batting his eyelashes as he slid his hand up and down Robert’s length. “I know you do.”

“Yeah, it’s not so great when I’ve been hard for two hours.” Robert hissed, throwing his head back as Tom wrapped his lips around the head, suckling just enough to make Robert want to thrust up into the wet head of the boy’s mouth. 

“Do you wanna fuck my face?” Tom asked, pulling off Robert’s dick with a wet pop. “Wanna get me all messy?”

“Jesus fuck I love you.” Robert groaned, moving to sit up whilst Tom slid off the sofa to kneel in front of him. Robert slid a hand into Tom’s curls, using them as an anchor when he pushed the boy’s head down onto his cock, revelling in the choked noise. “That’s it, baby, take my cock, you take it so well.”

Tom looked up from between wet lashes, tears already glittering in the corners of his eyes as Robert thrust up into his throat, groaning at the tight heat of it. Tom relaxed, letting his jaw go slack as Robert thrust hard and fast, chasing his release. Tom shoved a hand under his jeans and boxers, jerking himself off despite the awkward angle, the little whimpers and moans in the back of the boy’s throat vibrating sinfully across Robert’s weeping cock, and with a grunt he grabbed Tom’s hair hard, pushing him down as he came, moaning long and low. 

He pulled out, panting, and if he weren’t nearly fifty, the sight of Tom on his knees, lips red and swollen, tears leaking from his eyes and drawing ragged breaths as he jerked himself in his pants, would’ve gotten him hard in no time. 

“Come on baby.” Robert commanded, chest still heaving. “Get yourself off for me, want you to come in your pants like a fucking teenage boy.”

“Yeah, Rob, yeah, _yeah_.” Tom whimpered, hips thrusting as he came in his jeans, biting his lip and tipping his head back. “Fucking hell.”

“I could do with a greeting like that every time I come in from set.” Robert chuckled as Tom shucked off his jeans and underwear, heading to their shared bedroom for a pair of joggers. “Your mouth is _sinful_.”

“If my voice is still fucked up tomorrow,” Tom rasped, “I think Joe might kill you. I can’t be a friendly neighbourhood Spider-Man if I sound like I got intensely face-fucked by my sexy older boyfriend.” 

“As if.” Robert scoffed. “Peter Parker and Tony Stark _totally_ have a thing going on.”


End file.
